


Анубис

by fandom_MassEffect, kkito



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Building trust, M/M, New Relationship, PWP, Playful Sex, Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: Гил пытается развести Рэйеса на историю об его прошлом.





	Анубис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anubis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943605) by [flynnXrathbone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnXrathbone/pseuds/flynnXrathbone). 



> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

— Анубис?

На Кадаре тягучий полдень, и Гил проводит его в кровати своего любовника — целуясь, поддразнивая, трахаясь и снова целуясь, пока они оба не укладываются, взмокшие и обессиленные, обнимая друг друга. Им еще ново и интересно вместе, так что прежде всего они ищут наслаждения, но Гилу нравится и просто лежать — не меньше, чем секс. Рэйес все еще загадка для него, он открывается Гилу через поступки, а не слова. И быть может поэтому, Гил так гордится тем, что один за другим снимает слои защиты, понемногу, постепенно находя то, чем Рэйес не делится ни с кем, кроме него.

— Почему Анубис? — легко касаясь, он обводит татуировку бога с головой собаки на груди Рэйеса.

— А должна быть причина? — сонно улыбаясь, вздыхает Рэйес. Глаза у него почти закрыты от удовольствия.

— О, ну вот не надо, — хмыкает Гил. — Ты без причины ничего не делаешь.

Рэйес невыразительно ворчит и поворачивается на бок, чтобы Гил мог обнять его со спины. Гил подчиняется, забрасывает ногу ему на талию, обхватывает рукой поперек груди. Ему нравится, как короткие черные волоски на шее у Рэйеса встают дыбом от его жаркого дыхания, как Рэйес дрожит от него же. Он лениво гладит пальцами грудь Рэйеса, спускается к бедрам, изучает изгибы и углы его тела.

У Рэйеса перехватывает дыхание, а пульс начинает биться сильнее, когда Гил сжимает его ягодицу. Гил крепко обхватывает его наливающийся член — и Рэйес едва сдерживает стон.

— Можем пойти простым путем, — поддразнивает его Гил, — или же…

— Черт... — Рэйес шумно вдыхает. — Черт, ладно, я скажу, только... пожалуйста.

Гил целует его шею. Затем пропускает свободную руку под его бок, плотно прижимает ладонью грудь, а ногой крепче обхватывает бедро, надежно удерживая Рэйеса на месте, и только потом расслабляет руку на члене, принимается гладить легко, в уверенном ритме.

— Я жду, — шепчет он и обхватывает губами мочку чужого уха.

Рэйес смеется и трется о Гила в ответ; тот подается вперед, и Рэйес вдруг выворачивается из его захвата, опрокидывает Гила на кровать и усаживается ему на грудь.

— Плакало твое преимущество, — довольно ухмыляется он, — но попытка была хорошая. Так что кое-что расскажу просто так: когда я служил в Альянсе, то занимался бразильским джиу-джитсу.

Гил притворно брюзжит, пытаясь вырваться.

— Нечестно, — смеется он наконец, когда Рэйес не двигается с места.

У него все еще стоит, и Гил пользуется моментом — проводит большим пальцем по головке, прежде чем продолжить дрочить. Рэйес довольно стонет.

— Но вид отличный, — говорит Гил.

— Не хочу... облегчать тебе задачу, — у Рэйеса сбивается дыхание, он довольно ухмыляется. — Я же знаю, ты любишь сложности.

Гил проводит ногтями по изгибу задницы Рэйеса, а затем с силой шлепает его.

— Что мне теперь, задавать двадцать вопросов, чтобы узнать?

Он берет большой палец в рот, чтобы смочить его, а затем проводит по расщелине на головке — на ней уже выступила прозрачная капля. Рэйес скулит в ответ, и Гил коварно ухмыляется.

— Я мог бы тебе помочь, но для этого меня надо отпустить.

Рэйес тут же ослабляет хватку и позволяет опрокинуть себя на матрас.

— Такой послушный, — поддразнивает его Гил и устраивается у него между ног, опускает голову к животу, медленно проводит языком от основания члена к головке.

— Гил, — шепчет Рэйес, — я хочу видеть…

Глаза у него темные от желания, и по позвоночнику Гила волной прокатывается возбуждение. Он опускается ниже, охватывает губами головку, встречается с Рэйесом взглядом. Опускается ртом по стволу, не отводя глаз, даже пока пытается найти на ощупь затерявшийся в спутанной простыне флакон.

Господи, у Рэйеса такой вид, что у Гила тоже встает.

Не сбиваясь с ритма, он умудряется размазать лубрикант по пальцам, протягивает руку ниже, медленно проводит вокруг входа.

— Да, — выдыхает Рэйес, — пожалуйста!

Гил вдавливает кончик указательного пальца, нежно раскрывает Рэйеса. Под его ободряющие стоны погружает палец полностью, добавляет второй, трахает его глубже и сильнее, пока Рейес не кончает ему в рот — и распластывается под ним, дрожа и тяжело дыша.

Гил переползает повыше и нежно целует Рэйеса в губы, прежде чем улечься ему под бок, положив голову на грудь.

— Я могу тебе тоже... — шепчет Рэйес, но Гил качает головой, обнимая его крепче.

Они лежат так, пока их дыхание не успокаивается, становясь медленным и ровным; Гила клонит в сон.

— Это был мой позывной Альянса, — едва слышно говорит Рэйес.

— Что?

— Анубис. Ты спрашивал.

Гил еще с трудом соображает, но потом вспоминает; пока он рос, нищим, в Лондоне, Британский музей был одним из немногих развлечений, которые он мог найти.

— Защитник мертвых. Он взвешивает сердца.

Рэйес мягко смеется.

— С мифологией у тебя все в порядке.

— Но почему он?

Рэйес долго молчит, прежде чем ответить.

— Чтобы напомнить мне о тех, кого я потерял. Напомнить, что все мы когда-нибудь будем отвечать за свои поступки.

Он умолкает, и Гил трется носом о его плечо.

— Спасибо, Рэйес. За доверие.

Рэйес улыбается, и Гил прижимает его к себе, пока в комнате сгущаются сумерки.

— Я здесь, — шепчет он. — Я буду здесь столько, сколько тебе будет нужно.


End file.
